memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Defiant (2375)
| Registry= NCC-75633 NX-74205 | Affiliation= Federation/Starfleet | Status= Active | Datestatus= 2375 }} :"She's got some big shoes to fill" --Captain Benjamin Sisko ( ) The USS Defiant (NCC-75633/NX-74205) was a escort assigned to Deep Space 9 in the final weeks of the Dominion War. It was one of at least three Federation starships to carry the name Defiant, and the second Defiant-class ship to bear the name. Originally commissioned as , Captain Benjamin Sisko received special dispensation from Starfleet Operations to rename the ship in honor of the recently destroyed , which had been destroyed by Breen forces in the Second Battle of Chin'toka. ( ) The new Defiant was slightly modified from the prototype. On the bridge, the consoles alongside the captain's chair had been redesigned, and the aft operations table replaced with a free-standing console. In addition, the ship's shield generators had been completely reconfigured, as had its internal furnishing - a fact bemoaned by Julian Bashir upon boarding the vessel. The Defiant participated in the Battle of Cardassia, the last battle of the war. Familiar with the individual characteristics of the old Defiant, the crew found it difficult to equate the one with the other, Nog noting that the new Defiant was "a little sluggish". The vessel lacked the worn-in combat capability and effectiveness of the prototype, but acquitted herself well during the battle. ( ) Italic text''The original Defiant's Clocking Device was lost when the ship was destroyed by the Breen. Since the treaty modification with the Romulan's only allowed for the use of one clocking device for one ship the new Defiant most likely has no clocking capability. Command Crew * Captain Benjamin Sisko - commanding officer (CO) * Lieutenant Commander Worf - first officer, security chief, tactical officer * Chief Miles O'Brien - chief engineer * Ensign Nog - CONN (2375) * Doctor Julian Bashir - chief medical officer (CMO) * Lieutenant Ezri Dax - Operations manager (2375) Background There is a conflict as to what the new ''Defiant's registry number really is. It was seen in all shots in "What You Leave Behind" to have an identical registry to its predecessor, NX-74205. This was because numerous visual effects shots from previous episodes (featuring the original Defiant) were reused in the series finale for the climactic battle along with many new computer rendered shots with the old Defiant model unchanged. Fans have attempted to rationalize this as a measure designed to confuse the Dominion forces. Assuming this is true, the 'real' registry number of the new Defiant is probably NCC-75633, as no mention was ever made of changing the São Paulo's number - only its name. However, there is a possibility that the registry number of the new Defiant is NCC-74205, as the class was clearly put into production during the war. In the Star Trek Deep Space Nine Companion, Ron Moore stated that he intended for the ship to be designated "Defiant-A" but it wasn't shown on screen because it would have been prohibitive to repaint and reshoot the model for one episode. Apocrypha In the comics miniseries Star Trek: Divided We Fall set after "What We Leave Behind" the Defiant is depicted with the NX-74205 registry. External link * Defiant, USS, NCC-75633 de:USS Defiant (NCC-75633)